Why can't I breatheWhenever I think about you
by Braty-girl
Summary: A girl who's a teenage outcast with only one friend who's just as odd as herself is being forced to go to boarding school by her 'caring' parents and being pushed away from all that she knows. She encounturs a boy on the plane who is smug and has a large
1. Prologue

Taylor. Taylor Malone. Taylor Abigail Malone. Simple as that. Tay. Ab, Abi, Gail. Quite a few nick-names. But stick to Ab. I like that best.

Nothing out of the ordinary with me, really. Yep, I'm pretty boring, in fact. Why base a story on my life now? Well, I'm glad you asked.

You see, up until now, I've been me, nothing new, nothing happens. Zip, Zilch, Nada, Nada 2. Okay, I'll stop now.

Well. Now I'm going to_...boarding_-school, eek. And while it may seem...b-boarding-school wouldn't; _couldn't_, be that bad to most, I am not most. The reason nothing ever happens to me is because I have no friends. Okay, I have this one friend, but...erm...she's a transvestite. Her name's Jodie, originally Joseph. Joe.  
We see each other every day.  
We only have each other.  
Are lives are kind of similar, apart from ourselves, I mean.  
Her parents care for her deeply. They supported her, they paid for all the surgeries, and they never spoke of her past.  
I've known her since before she was a she. And I remember how she looked, how she talked, and how she was always there for me, since we were kids.

It's always been us against the world. Always will be. Simple as that, no need to make it complicated.

But now I won't have her.

Do **_you_** know what it's like to lose your support system? To break down and be completely alone! DO YOU!...  
But I'm taking this out on you while it's no ones' fault but my parents. My _God-forsaken_ parents. I loathe them, while they love me. Cruel, I know, but it's the least I pay them back for the kindness they have shown me.  
They think boarding-school will, "Do me good." and they think that I'll, "Make new friends" and Jodie can always, "Visit me", and opposite. But how wrong they are, yes.  
My world is soon to come crashing down around me, and it's bringing me down with it. It's **_ALL_** over


	2. Chapter one

Why Can't I BreatheWhenever I Think About You Chapter Two, Meeting the Pope

And so that's how you got here. On this cursed plane, headed to your ultimate; _sure_ doom.

You looked around at the people beside you.

_Wow, am I the only American on this plane?_ You asked yourself. It would seem so. The adults, children, and all in-between were either Philopieno (oh, please forgive me for miss-spelling) And Hindu.

But I swear to you it's true. I was simply stating, and I apoligize if it offended anyone

-Start-   
You got caught in your staring frenzy by a flight-attendant, so you took out your lap top remembering how the pilot had 'Okayed' it a while back. It turns out Jodie had IM-ed you in your vacancy. 

**TooxSexyXforxMyXshirt:** Hey hot stuff, IM me when you get this! xoxo   
**WerenotGonnaTakeIt's auto response:** roses are red, violets are blue, I'm not here, too bad for you

_Gosh I need to change that_ you thought sadly to yourself. 

**WerenotGonnaTakeIt:** Hey dear, are you on?  
**TooxSexyXforxMyXshirt:**: As sure as the sun rises and sets, hon. You still on the plane?   
**WerenotGonnaTakeIt:** But of course  
**TooxSexyXforxMyXshirt:**: Stiffen that upper lip  
**WerenotGonnaTakeIt:**Pssh, I see how it is.  
You waited for several minutes for a response but instead you got a sign saying "_TooxSexyXforxMyXshirt is now idol_" so you sighed deeply and closed your laptop.

Edited:   
The movie playing was 'The Chronicles Of Narnia', and you requested a pair of headphones (for five dollars, damn over-pricing assholes) and began watching the movie.

+Skip+   
You had gone through 10 packets of peanuts, peed 4 times, and drunken 7 _cans_ of soda and orange juice. And experienced quite the embarrassment. On your 4th trip to the bathroom, you had tracked quite the bit of toilet paper half way to your seat before the flight attendant pointed out the thick white line stuck to your shoe. (Yes very few shall understand the embarrassment one goes through when this happens. Because, this part of the story, has actually happened to ME, yours truly.) Not to add their was an amazingly angelic guy there looking the age of 17 was 2 seats behind where you had stopped. (again, had happened to me.)

You didn't forget your embarrassment as you lifted your carry-on from the over-head compartment. But even if you had, the guy you had been drooling over had felt the need to whisper in your ear during this exercise, "Hey t.p. girl, quite smooth aren't we?" (now that part did NOT happen to me)

You had blushed a deep crimson and glared at him while still lifting your bag from the over-head.

+Skip+   
You walked to the exit of the airport and heaved a great sigh.

"What a wonderful flight this has been." you said to no one in particular.  
"Yes, quite humorous in fact." Mr. Angelic commented from behind you   
"Oh shove a sock in it pretty boy." you told him while wrinkling your nose in his general direction.  
"Wow, you've just proved me wrong, and I think you couldn't get any uglier. Obviously, I was wrong." He told you looking disgusted at your sneer.

You saw the bus pull up with the words, "Freemont Boarding School" in big red letters over the bus horribly sickening color of green. 

"That's my ride, it's been lovely chatting with you." Your words drowned in sarcasm  
"How nice, it's mine too. Perhaps we'll be roomies!" Your words might have been drowned in sarcasm, but his had been born with sarcasm, died with sarcasm, and was buried in its' favorite suit of sarcasm. 

Your eyes widened at his words. At his steps towards the bus you would soon be getting on.

_Oh. NO,_ you knew this guy would ruin your reputation, and dub you the "Princess of t.p.". Or maybe no even princess! Maybe _Duchess_.

_Poo on crackers, toast, and any other thing you add spread to_ you felt your heart drop to the very bottom of your stomach.


End file.
